


Somehow, Somewhere

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Study, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: In the world of light Luigi was hidden away, and it was very likely that he would be forgotten in that place.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Somehow, Somewhere

There was nothing but waiting after Luigi was under the control of Dharkon. Numbness had covered half of his brain and took full control of his movement. The other half of his brain was feverish, a cacophony of false hope brought on to break his spirit so he could not fight back.

The half of Luigi that could think would reach out for that false hope. The false hope manifested itself as dreams of being rescued, a meld of those that could fight to free him. In one instance he focused on the attributes of his rescuer – a Mii fighter, she called herself Yotsuba, a sword was in her hand – to prove that it was real.

But it would always be swept away, he would remember who held the puppet strings as the dream was drowned in numbness.

“ _No one will find you_.”

In another he broke free, stood on his own two feet, and had enough time to be amazed that he managed to free himself despite everything, and then reality would destroy that elation.

“ _No one will find you_.”

And there was the cruelest dream, the one where it was Mario that rescued him and right at the moment Luigi finally felt safe was when that dream would be crushed.

“ _No one will find you_.”

Over and over, an endless and sustained loop, made most of him believe in those words. But a part of him, however small and nearly smothered, fought back to believe that the words were not true.

Luigi was in this limbo, plagued by these thoughts and cruel dreams, and in a sudden searing moment it felt like he was severed from Dharkon’s control.

But Luigi had this dream before, his entire body felt cold and the pins and needles prevented him from getting up. He was sitting down on the ground, his vision swam, and it took a few seconds for his eyes to focus. He was looking up at Mario, and could see a large crowd, friends and even enemies, behind him.

The sight made Luigi’s heart go cold and his stomach churned horribly as he waited for this all to end.

Mario dropped to his knees to hug him. Luigi was hugged so tight that he involuntarily squeaked and immediately Mario let go to hug him more gently. It was at this loving gesture that Luigi’s hope was realized, that this was real, and he poured all of his gratitude into his returning hug.

After a while Mario drew back but still clasped one of Luigi’s hands like an anchor, to show that he wasn’t going to leave.

All at once Luigi received affection from those other than his brother.

Daisy threw her arms around Luigi’s shoulders and her laughter sounded relieved. King Dedede placed a hand on Luigi’s head and it didn’t feel heavy at all.

Kirby had contentedly settled into his lap. Ness was hugging his side. Yotsuba had cast aside her sword in the childishly eager way that children did, and held onto his other hand. She was jumping up and down and shouting, “We found you!”

It was happily overwhelming. It was so happily overwhelming that it seemed Luigi’s mind couldn’t keep up, all of this affection and the realization that everyone had been set free. There was only one coherent thought.

He hadn’t been forgotten. In this moment it felt like relief was thrumming all throughout Luigi’s body.

It was the sort of happiness that could bring tears but it seemed that his emotions were too much even for something that simply cathartic.

Luigi would greatly appreciate all of this, later, when everything was set right.

**Author's Note:**

> So in World of Light Luigi is a very, very late acquired character. When I played through it I saved him for last because I like to save my favorite things for last. I told my friend recently that it was, “Like he’s the kind of character that worries about being forgotten but then he’s saved by everyone,” and she said, “Write that right now, I need that.” 
> 
> And I guess a new headcanon about what happens if one is possessed by Galeem or Dharkon. Really just for the angst, ha ha.
> 
> The choice of named characters was deliberate. Mario because of course. Luigi/Daisy is one of my OTPs. When I played the 3DS version of Smash with friends we would play with a three character rotation, so mine was always Luigi, Kirby and Yotsuba Mii fighter. Near the end of Brawl’s Subspace Emissary, Ness, Luigi and King Dedede team up and it's one of my favorite unique team-ups. And… yeah, that’s it.


End file.
